


【彬准】待镀金属

by Walnuttttt_1030



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walnuttttt_1030/pseuds/Walnuttttt_1030
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	【彬准】待镀金属

1.  
他们之间存在着一种危险关系。

是一团经由糖粉完全打发泡的蓬松奶油，轻易便能提出直立的角，坚固醇厚，洁白甜腻，从象牙塔里偷出来撒着星星糖的香草味云朵，要是这种感觉永远不会消失就好了。

玫瑰的香气逐渐转而馥郁，勾出深藏在茎杆中冰冷的金属味，冲进鼻腔后才在舌根融化出甜调，诡异的集合体像是血液缓缓淌过每一片舒展的花瓣，却比恒温动物惯有的温度更低，冰点以下，生人勿近的冷冽贮藏艳丽。

崔秀彬再一次咬住了崔连准的腺体，咬痕烙在青紫的皮肤上，犬齿刺进肉里，血珠连成线，被卷进唇舌间。信息素中原本占比不大的血腥气倏然在空气中炸裂开来，直冲太阳穴，崔秀彬皱了皱眉，刻意把动作放缓，伸手抚过年上光裸的脊背，凸起的蝴蝶骨一手便能扣住，薄韧的皮肤被骨骼撑开。崔连准拱起背，手肘撑在床面，一言不发。

他的迎合总是及时而沉默，颤抖的小臂在打滑，仍然支着上身，后穴将崔秀彬的性器多吞进一点。

“生气了吗，连准哥？”  
“没——呃啊！啊别....别顶.....啊......”

纤长的颈在Alpha宽大手掌中毫无挣扎余地，动脉在指间跳动，崔秀彬没费多少气力就让崔连准乖乖趴伏下去了，用床褥钉死一只蝴蝶，俯身贴近，展开手臂捞起细瘦腰肢，两片蝶翼也被炽热胸膛死死压住，连同脊椎肩胛一并揉碎在他的怀里。

“说谎不好，哥，你的信息素比你坦诚，”崔秀彬的声音落在耳畔，低沉懒散，压迫性的信息素铺天盖地的罩住崔连准，“咬痛你了吧，抱歉，我没忍住。”

你什么时候忍过。崔连准仍然把脸埋在枕头里，偶尔有被撞碎的呜咽从中逸出，他在床上从来不去看崔秀彬的脸，自欺欺人似的逃避，负距离状态也拒绝接吻，双唇是最后的禁闭领域。

平日里温柔体贴的弟弟所有恶劣习性都只对他宣泄，顽劣，占有欲，妒忌心，而他才是那个好脾气的纵容犯，任由自己在情欲的深海里沉浮，或许哪天淹死在令人窒息的蓝里也是咎由自取。

但他的确也悉获了比别人多上几倍的柔情。

“但是今天新来的那个Alpha和哥待在一起太久了，味道都混了。”  
“要多咬一次才能标记清楚，毕竟没有永久标记。”

体内肆虐的性器顶了顶紧闭的内腔口，像是暗示，又像是警告。崔连准艰难的将头调转一个弧度，被崔秀彬趁机钳住瘦削的下颌骨，牙齿磕到舌尖，痛的说不出一个字来。过长的刘海盖住了崔秀彬的眼睛，看不清其中情绪，挺直鼻梁落下阴影。

他叹了口气，在崔连准的额角亲一下，太轻了，羽毛末端扫过皮肤。

醒来的时候，崔秀彬正坐在床边套卫衣。

脖颈被蓬松棉被严实包裹，显然是对方醒来后所做的，崔连准很清楚自己的睡姿有多烂，只有和崔秀彬同床共睡的夜晚才能保持被子整晚盖在身上，临时标记产生的依赖性，半夜总会无意识拱进他怀里，便会被这团热源顺当的接纳，揽的再紧一些，直到天明。

崔连准没有睁眼，接着装睡到他走出房间，合上房门，才翻身下床，拉开抽屉熟稔的在颈后贴上抑制贴，不用看都知道腺体上的皮肉被折磨成什么样，他咬紧齿列，忍着痛再贴两个创可贴固定。

走进练习室时，所有人都围在考核评定栏前，迟迟找上来的意识才提醒了崔连准：新的一个月开始了。他踢踏着步子走近，原本窃窃私语的人群瞥见又印在三项评定全一等的名字本人，瞬间寂静了不少，崔连准只当没发现，对评定结果并没有兴趣，绕到侧面拽了拽挤在最前的崔范奎。

“连准哥怎么才来，上个月的声乐我跟哥共同一等，快夸我快夸我！”

崔范奎笑得见牙不见眼，也不是真要得到回答，反挽起崔连准伸出去的手臂絮絮叨叨的拉他去吃早餐。插不上嘴回应，只能边走边捏了捏人的脸颊肉，崔范奎不但没躲，心情颇好的偏头去蹭崔连准的手指。

柔软发丝扫过耳畔侧颈，未消的吻痕将这片领域翻倍敏感，崔连准僵直了片刻，压抑住想要躲开的下意识，  
“哥今天昨天和秀彬哥在一起吧，好好闻。”  
“...嗯，差点忘了你能闻到信息素了，什么味道？”  
“麝香，和玫瑰，啊还有点甜，刚开始感觉很冷清，后来就变得温柔了。”

没想到刚分化的Beta鼻子也这么灵，完美的把崔连准和崔秀彬的信息素融合在一起。

崔秀彬的信息素是比香水还标准温柔又强硬的Alpha的味道，白麝香与树莓，清新淡雅中掺着些许跃动甜味，闻久便转而为木质调温暖沉静的气息。

而无论何时何地，何种情况何种生理状态，崔连准不经压抑的信息素永远张扬而馥郁，血腥气是笼罩在红玫瑰上最勾人的神秘面纱，仿佛是曾经想要采颉这朵玫瑰的人在锋利茎刺上遗留下的代价。

像所拥有信息素一样阳光温朗的Alpha，却被他染上沐血玫瑰般诡异的浓烈香气。

还真是反转。

2.  
崔连准从来没有想过自己会分化成Omega。

十四岁开始做练习生，十五岁进入公司，由此开始令人艳羡的生活，他们称他身上带着无法忽视的光芒，什么都能做得好，Ace，全能，甚至Legend。

只有他自己知道这一路是怎么走来的，残酷竞争等同于头破血流从尸骨堆里往外爬，唯有登顶方是唯一硬核底牌。

所以他绝对不能从这个高度摔下去，绝对。

然而生活的变数从来不会由努力程度等量回馈。

第一次情热后被诊断分化为Omega，崔连准在医院人流匆忙的大厅坐了很久，什么都没在想，又似乎有千百吨看不见的思绪将他死死压住，不得翻身。回过神的时候，脸庞已经被泪水浸湿了。

开抑制剂的药师是中年女性，出于善良心理和母性光环，委婉建议崔连准不要抱着一直使用抑制剂的想法，适当找Alpha临时标记也不为下策，崔连准勉强的牵动嘴角对她笑了笑，干巴巴的回答职业特殊。

这只是一方面，另一方面是他拼命筑在云端的自尊心不允许他向别人示弱。

药物滥用的后果报应的很快，还没有到一年，抑制剂的使用量已经从一月一支变到三天一支，有考核测评时甚至还要临时补打才能维持面对镜头的完美状态。身边知道他真实性别的人不多，崔范奎算一个，每每见到垃圾桶里堆起的废弃针管都胆战心惊的提醒崔连准注意身体。

崔连准自己当然清楚身体迟早会有一天濒临极限，但没有想到的是，情况发生在并不熟稔的Alpha面前。

崔秀彬。是他十几年人生中除分化成Omega外的第二个变数。

当时的他并没有来到公司多久，与崔连准也仅是认识而已，凭借一张清秀面孔和体贴温柔的性格在练习生里人气颇高，连崔范奎都和他整日共同进出，但是崔连准却不以为然，甚至连崔范奎拉着他提出三人一起去吃晚饭这样的简单小事都常常拒绝，原因无二——崔秀彬是个Alpha，优越的Alpha。

白麝香的气息总会在不知不觉间萦绕身畔，无意识勾着崔连准自分化便被抑制住的本能。太危险了，和这样的人交朋友无异于在身边安插定时炸弹。

所以直到事发，崔秀彬才知道这位在所有人口中都闪着光的哥哥为何对自己敬而远之。

舞蹈练习室，四壁除开门与音响设备外都镶嵌着镜面，关掉室内灯盏后仅有廊灯通过门上透明玻璃投射进些许微弱的光。上半身被死死压在冰冷镜子上，崔连准费力的喘着气，皮肤上沁出一层细汗，像是蒙着泛起水光的丝绸，他只能通过镜面反射看到身后人模糊的轮廓。

崔秀彬面无表情的钳制着他，像某种意义上的统治者，将他的生杀大权轻松玩弄于股掌。

并不急于咬破腺体进行标记，也不图求趁虚而入的强迫性爱，崔秀彬只是那样安静却不容反抗的压着他，将自己的信息素毫无保留的释放出来，眼看着崔连准的状况在催化下愈来愈差，几乎要在情欲中崩溃。

理智被白麝香点起的火烧了个一干二净，形成燎原之势侵入四肢百骸，崔连准颤抖着伸手去解领口的扣子，却连这点微小的缓解能力都被掠夺。崔秀彬扣住他的两只手腕，合拢单手压制在人头顶。

“....别折磨我了，”嗓音哑到自己都从未听过，芬芳馥郁的玫瑰香气将血味完全盖住，崔连准的信息素没有失控过，此刻光是闻着自己的味道都足够压死最后一线无用的自尊，“秀彬...帮我一次好不好...唔！！”

崔秀彬没有等他说完，捂住了崔连准微张的双唇。

他怕自己再听一个字就会失控。

对情欲的忍耐是双向折磨，像一把钝刀子磨着他所剩无几的理智，但他又不想，不甘心崔连准在意识被情热蒸的混沌不清时做些什么，他的目的是让一直憧憬的年上永远对他，只对他褪去伪装出的强大而冷清的外壳，放下强撑的自尊心与羞耻观。要做便做唯一，尽管他知道崔连准向来隐藏的很好，见到当下状态的Alpha毋庸置疑仅他崔秀彬而已。

但占有欲早已抽根发芽，盘踞整个心房，自见到崔连准的第一眼开始。

“我没有在折磨哥，报复而已。知道吗，我有多庆幸在这里的人是我，哥平时对我好冷淡啊，多一点接触的机会都没有，我直到刚才走进来之前都不确定连准哥是Omega，”崔秀彬顿了顿，因为有泪水从崔连准的眼角滑落，他努力的在崔秀彬手掌下摇头，“哥一直在装Beta吧，的确，怎么会有人觉得这么厉害的连准哥是Omega呢。”

“但我一直都有种感觉，无论看到是哥跳舞时露出的腰腹，挽起袖口的小臂线条，都让我想要占有你标记你，”崔连准宽松的运动裤很好脱，轻易便被褪下搁置一旁，冰凉指尖触上大腿内侧未见过光的细腻软肉，沿股缝探进未经开拓的隐秘地带，难耐的呜咽从唇边溢出。

崔秀彬将他转过来面对自己，仍然没有松手，一个人的对话不需要回应，“我还以为是我疯了，会对Beta产生这种情绪，喜欢你，又根本不止喜欢而已。”

“幸好，哥给了我一个惊喜。”

3.  
又做梦了。

崔连准烦躁的将床头的抱枕甩到墙上。

梦里是晃动的光影，镜中投射出的交缠躯体，和崔秀彬隐忍的眉眼。

抑制剂失效，累积的副作用排山倒海通过突然而猛烈的发情期找上门来，他在练习室耗尽最后的理智给崔范奎打电话，来人却是崔秀彬——崔范奎早就劝过他，找一个可以信赖的Alpha做临时标记，大概这就是他的最佳人选。

可崔秀彬却不像平时那般纯良，将他逼到情热深处陷入毫无办法的境地，抽泣着求他帮助自己才施以援手。临时标记是在性爱过程中进行的，几乎失去意识的崔连准连痛都没有意识到，最后晕倒在练习室冰冷的木质地板上，醒来之后自己的信息素已经如影随形的掺上了属于他的麝香味道。

至今仍然清楚的记着理智尚存是崔秀彬对他说的话，那天的场景总是往复出现在崔连准的梦里。后来就算是非发情期出于一时兴起和崔秀彬擦枪走火，他也从不去看对方的脸，逃避对方的隐忍与宽容。

就连崔范奎都时常和他说。哥，为什么不让秀彬哥永久标记你。

崔连准并不想捅破这场窗户纸，说不清为什么。

不喜欢吗，那为什么会觉得心虚，觉得对不起他，怯于面对他的示好，又情难自控的依赖于温热怀抱，无微不至的体贴关照。

不得不承认，如果这个问题真的被面对面提起，他会妥协的。不亚于崔秀彬对他一见钟情般的强烈感情，他在那日之后近半年的生活里被崔秀彬全方位击溃，温柔是他的软肋，谁能拒绝温柔的人呢。

可他没办法和自己和解，坦然接受Omega的身份，这是自分化起就存在的自卑心理，潜意识总在反复质问。你值得吗，值得崔秀彬把爱意浪费在你身上吗，会和他一起出道吗，出道后呢，他能坚持多久呢。

多年的练习生活早就在他身上电镀出一层防锈耐腐蚀的高硬度外壳，刀枪不入，在同僚和经纪公司眼里，他永远是闪着光的无瑕疵金属艺术品，无论是金属种类还是艺术价值都无可挑剔。

弱势性别对于艺人身份的极大影响，像是艺术品剥去昂贵元素镀上的精致外壳，内里只是生锈的铁质残次品。

先出道吧，出道了再说。

崔连准找到了一个再合适不过的借口。

公司楼下的便利店难得放着舒缓的R&B曲目，崔连准走进门的时候还不太适应，习惯了往日里踩着Hippop鼓点挑选东西，现下只能轻声哼唱着这首英文歌，知名度不低，隐隐约约能回忆起些歌词，连帽卫衣的兜帽戴在头上，随着走动稍微滑下去一点。

令人不想再回忆的梦境又一次干扰睡眠，洗漱时眼下一圈青黑，今日的安排还有作曲作词，担心影响状态和工作效率，崔连准只能转而求助于冰美式。新换的理货员似乎对甜口的咖啡情有独钟，冷饮货架上半部的咖啡品种只有焦糖玛奇朵与摩卡，往下是拿铁，最底层才出现美式。

崔连准蹲在货架前，挑了两杯方便拿放的冰美式便想起身，却忽然被隔着卫衣兜帽捏住了后颈。

白麝香若有若无的飘来，难得能闻到裹挟其中的树莓馨香。

仰起头看向来人时，忘记了自己还蹲在地上，崔连准的鼻尖蹭过崔秀彬的大腿，两人同时一愣，年上先反应过来，耳根都红透了，刷的站起身来。动作太快，还没站稳就一阵头晕目眩，踉踉跄跄还未走出半步，被身后人不容抗拒地箍住肩膀，跌在宽阔怀抱里。

“连准哥。”

白麝香的气味彻底将他包围，无疑是全世界最猛烈的攻击。

“这么不想见到我吗？”  
“没有，腿蹲麻了。”  
崔连准吸吸鼻子，从崔秀彬颈窝处闷声说出话来。没有在说谎，若非被环抱着，他此刻连站都站不稳，不然也不会在随时可能来人的便利店保持这样的肢体接触。

悬于空中的心在崔连准有些奶气的嗓音中悠悠落地，在崔秀彬的胸腔里炸开一朵烟花，双臂和心房都被沉甸甸地填满，玫瑰香气若有若无的从人帽衫领口飘出来。

怀里的人并不像寻常Omega那样纤细易碎，个子很高，肩膀甚至宽于自己，常年练舞的身材肌肉线条恰到好处。但还是太瘦了，从侧面看薄的像一张白纸，是纸做的刀，眼见他锋利，又知他其实也不堪一击。

崔秀彬只拿了瓶汽水，付款的时候走在前面，站在门口等崔连准，身边摆着两个冰柜，圆型的短甜筒堆在一起形成摇摇欲坠的金字塔，很可爱的摆放方式，他原本想伸手拿一个，手背却被崔连准打了一下。

“大冬天吃什么雪糕，啊——”

年上的嗓音似乎可以直接刺激效应器运作，面部神经未经反射弧，便下意识张开了嘴，咬住了崔连准喂过来的鱼丸。他狐疑的看向对方，坦荡回视来的眼神藏着狡黠，像一只恶作剧得逞的猫，皮毛都泛着光泽。

“怎么这么乖，狗狗似的，给喂就吃。”迎面拍来的冷风激得崔连准缩了缩肩膀，丢掉装烤鱼丸的空纸杯，低下头去抿一口冰美式，“好像第一次在便利店碰到你，平时和范奎那几个孩子来我都会给他们买点吃的。”

“啊不过，你还是第一个被投喂的Alpha。”  
“本来都不和Alpha来往的，结果现在多了个你，身上还挂着你的标记。”

轻飘飘的几句话，说者无意，谁知在听者脑海里回响几个周期后演变出多大的杀伤力。

毫无破绽的隐藏着身份，日复一日花费所有精力做到最好，出众气质与业务能力看似浑然天成，没有人会质疑崔连准的名字每次评定都稳居一等的事实，因为他浑身上下都跃动着光点，应该到更大的舞台上去耀眼。

这样优秀的人最脆弱的一面却仅仅有关性别。崔秀彬每次听他或崔范奎风轻云淡的聊起对于身为Omega的无奈，捱过发情期的艰难，和对于Alpha的避之不及，都有一种无名冲动怂恿他对崔连准敞开心扉，坦然且真诚的说。交给我吧，让我来照顾你。

但他清楚还不是时候，即使已经接受他的临时标记，即使是在心里是特殊的存在。也不过是由于意外和自己的主动换来的。

再等等吧，再等等。

4.  
出道预备役的五个人确定后，公司安排的集训日程也日渐繁忙，其中甚至夹杂着海外课程，满打满算在美国呆了不短时日。

安排住宿的staff只知道崔秀彬是Alpha，更不知道崔秀彬与崔连准的隐晦关系，于是便给崔秀彬安排了身为Beta的崔范奎，而把崔连准和未分化的休宁凯放在一间。

十六岁的忙内个头窜的很快，与年长三年的崔连准身高差只有微乎其微几厘米。崔秀彬眼见着被勾着脖子的年上笑出猫纹，眼睛弯弯的翘起来，往日里总是被夸好脾气的性子莫名失衡似的，在心底压着一簇火，烧在瞳孔里。

两个弟弟不清楚，崔范奎倒是心知肚明，说起来他也算这两个年上目前关系的始作俑者，颇有眼力见的给崔秀彬留出足够安静的空间。

然而想不通的Alpha偏要找他个感不同身不受，换位思考都没有性别基础的Beta谈心。

“我觉得吧，你们就差一个契机，也不是说连准哥不够信任你，或者哥做的还不够好。只是你们两个的开始有一点不正当...哎呦，好吧好吧这个怪我。”崔秀彬拿可乐罐敲了敲崔范奎的额角，以示对他用词的不满，“所以现在是感情培养时期，不能心急，不过连准哥不是已经蛮喜欢哥了嘛。”

“哥也知道那哥把出道看的多重要，Omega是他唯一自卑的地方，就算现在和哥交往了，也不一定会愿意提永久标记的事。”

“况且还没交往，所以哥还是找个机会先表白再下手吧！”

崔秀彬作势又要收拾他，崔范奎吐吐舌头往门口跑，两个人幼稚追击战终结在疯狂的敲门声里。

“泰现啊门要凿出洞...”门口的姜泰现一把捂住崔范奎的嘴，气还没喘匀，“休宁分化了。”

崔范奎企图挣脱他的束缚无辜的眨了眨眼，伸手在头上比个问号，姜泰现却不理会他，眼睛直直的盯着崔秀彬。

“是Alpha，连准哥在处理。”

所以说命运真的很眷顾他，需要的契机都出现的恰到好处，摆在面前任他采颉——只不过同崔连准一样，都是带刺的玫瑰，总要付出些许代价才能抓住。

分化成Alpha，他一个Omega要怎么处理？

越接近事发的房间，信息素的释放量就被迫逐渐提高，刚分化的Alpha不懂控制的张扬味道溢满整个门廊，尽管出于无意，来自同类的挑衅信号仍像汽油浇在崔秀彬心底方才点起的火苗上，助燃剂催化下将他刚建立起来的心态烧了个一干二净。

门是半掩的，被踹开之后房内场景便清晰可见。

他从来没有闻到过崔连准的信息素中腥甜味道的占比如此之重，在情动与发情期时只有玫瑰馥郁香气，铁锈般的血味则是随负面情绪程度而增加，崔秀彬站在门口愣了愣，姜泰现从后推他一把才想起当务之急。

拎着领子把休宁凯推出房间锁上门，顾不上管未分化和Beta是否能料理残局，他才深吸一口气，把视线聚焦在崔连准身上。

明显已经被Alpha紊乱的信息素影响被迫进入应激性发情期，皮肤都泛起粉红，中袖T恤崩开了线半遮半掩垂于臂弯，裤腰偏斜，雪白的下腹袒露在空气中，两条比例极好的长腿膝盖朝内并起。可崔连准的神智还无比清醒，看过来的眼神汹涌着复杂的情绪。

崔秀彬已经无暇顾及了，站在床侧伸手攥住年上纤细的脚踝向身边拖，修剪整齐的指甲微微掐进皮肉。崔连准不敢抬头看他，小声呼痛，下一秒宽大手掌便握上后颈被强迫抬起头来，干裂的唇瓣经不住门齿咬合迸出血珠，崔秀彬扯掉对方身上多余衣物，提膝强硬的分开Omega企图绞住的双腿。

大腿根部由于过度拉伸而不住的痉挛，崔连准被粗暴的吻紧紧封住了嘴，齿关被撬开，湿滑的舌头在口腔中四处舔舐，舌尖也被勾着无处可躲，求饶都没有出路，他只能用小腿环住崔秀彬的腰，腿肚轻轻磨蹭人凸起的尾椎骨。

还算有效，Alpha暂时放开了他被折磨的殷红的双唇，崔连准终于得以在浓重到令人窒息的信息素压迫中喘一口气，但崔秀彬缄默而果断的握住他主动环上的小腿，柔软而有弹性的腿肚被把玩在掌心，崔秀彬用另一只手扯下自己的底裤，把年上修长的腿捞在膝弯。

炙热性器如同惩罚行刑的烙铁，毫不犹豫也不留半点缓冲的余地，斩钉截铁的一寸一寸拓开崔连准的身体。

浑身都在抑制不住的颤抖，从来未以正位和未经适应的情况被彻底占领，崔连准被崔秀彬轻柔的揽进怀里，身下却是将混沌理智彻底劈开的剧烈疼痛，空出的唇齿在上半身烙下深红吻痕，咬狠的几处渗出一片出血点，从锁骨连到凸起些弧度的胸口。崔连准只能回抱住年下的臂膀，死死捂住了自己的嘴，一点声音也没有从指缝间露出。

说到底，这般处境是他纵容默许的，没有其他解决途径，只能用看似飞蛾扑火般的方式与照亮他的暖阳共同沉沦。

他不可以影响崔秀彬被本性冲动激发出的决绝与狠心，错过这次机会的话，两个人又会陷入往复的不忍与犹豫之中。

性别决定的生理基础让进入过程并没有什么阻碍，情动的躯体自动接纳了Alpha的侵犯，但痛感仍旧没有减轻，尽管只是小幅度的抽插仍然让崔连准感觉自己像石臼里的橡果，被缓而重的力道凿开身体最柔软的地方。他的生殖腔不深，崔秀彬试了几个角度之后忽然扣着年上的肩膀，就着环抱的姿势坐起身来。

以敞开姿势夹了太久的腿根本没有力气支撑身体，任由重力将性器埋入更深的地方，细腰被以不小的力道握住方便动作，Alpha尺寸优越的性器每次都堪堪顶在闭合的腔口上，应激性发情本就可以被打开生殖器，两片肉壁被撞击的摇摇欲坠。

崔连准只能用双手揽住年下的脖颈才能稳定身形，这样一来细碎的呜咽便从口中逸出。刚开始撕裂般的胀痛逐渐擦出快感，但他仍然不好受，生殖腔口每次被顶到都带着小腹一并酸胀。

一直全身心投入关注生殖腔什么时候被顶开接而成结标记，以至于崔连准忽视了崔秀彬的其余动作，注意到他状态不对时，裸露的肩膀已经被冰凉的泪水打湿。

崔秀彬在哭。

温柔体贴又适时顽劣强硬的Alpha，在真正到要永久标记喜欢已久的年上时，居然会哭。

好像按下某个开关让胸腔变透明，指给他看错综复杂的想法曲折盘绕成荆棘，束缚住一颗血淋淋的真心。

崔连准手足无措的想去捧人脸颊，拇指擦着眼角拭去泪水，崔秀彬还没有从情绪中缓过来，抱紧他的力道像是要揉碎进骨血之中，把脸埋在年上的颈窝里，总算肯开口。

“对不起，哥，是不是吓到你了，是不是很痛啊，我没做扩张还一直顶生殖腔，对不起，我真的不知道怎么办了，这样做肯定不对，但是我..”他抽噎了一下，话语顿住，崔连准偏过头去亲了亲他的发顶。

“我控制不住自己，真的太喜欢你了，我该怎么办，救救我吧，哥，连准哥。连准。”

崔连准叹了口气，他何尝不是不知如何是好，轻轻解释道：“是我让泰现去叫你的，不管我留不留下来安抚休宁，都会被影响到，他的问题可以找staff。”  
“我只有你。”

“别怕，秀彬，哥不痛的。”

他伸手牵住崔秀彬整整比自己大一圈的手，五指都严丝合缝的扣进指缝里面。

“虽然我反感Omega的身份，但是因为有你，才让我觉得，做你的Omega，好像也不错。”

年上忽然牵动唇角笑了起来，刚染的栗色短发有些凌乱的散在额面，他嘴唇细软，每个字音发出来时都含着暖而黏的笑意，下午三点在阳光下晒过的粉红色棉花糖，散发出没有轮廓的玫瑰甜香。

“只是觉得对不起才哭吗？还是哥太委屈你了，有在想着标记了哥也名不正言不顺的吧。”

“在一起吧。”

5.  
舞台上的艺人都在交流，周遭皆是不定因素，热空气都滞留一隅。崔秀彬从宣布一位的时候就开始在心里回忆准备好的台词，欣喜被理智暂时压下去，发言结束便也失去激动的成分，只是压抑不住嘴角的上扬。

然后他转过头，正对上那双覆着层水光的狐狸眼。

不是第一次见崔连准在舞台上哭，出道Showcase的时候比现在还要严重，他习惯抿着双唇，整张脸都在努力忍住眼泪，最后被崔秀彬手忙脚乱的擦开，灯光一打眼下皆是泪痕，狼狈又漂亮。

但这次不一样，崔秀彬见他脸都皱巴起来，第一反应是惊讶和觉得可爱，把麦克风拿离嘴边，正想说些什么，安慰或调笑，还没有思考好，就看到崔连准向他伸出了手。又一次，似乎是每一次，做出的反应都不需要经过思考，他在摄像机与满台的外人面前将年上揽进了怀里。

他的哥哥，在初次获得一位忍着眼泪的时候，想的是拥抱他。

没有什么比下意识的肢体动作更能展现出信赖与依恋了。

弟弟们都因为过度兴奋早早闹腾完了所剩无几的体力，在梦乡里延续今晚的欣喜。崔秀彬擦着头发出来时，只看到崔连准盘着腿，坐在床上翘一罐可乐，气泡争先恐后的堆叠到手指上，同样半湿着头发的年上皱了皱眉，俯下身去抿掉逸出的部分。

“秀彬？过来过来，”偷看小猫舔易拉罐被拆穿，崔秀彬走到他身侧坐下继续着手上动作，头顶忽然被按住了，膝盖落上重量，他只能并拢双腿换个更稳定的姿势，再把年上往怀里捞了捞。

崔连准边小口啜着可乐边拿手机看官推留言，气泡从罐底升腾再在唇舌间炸开，轻小的噼啪声和头发摩擦布料的声音在安静的房间内回想。崔秀彬擦完便随手扔到卧室门边，处女座的年上偏过头白了他一眼，被大型犬耍赖似的捏着后颈交换焦糖味的吻。

“如果不是休宁提前分化的话，今天才是我表白的日子。”  
“为什么是今天？”  
“因为我感觉，出了道拿到一位才能松一口气，不然总怕会拖累你。”

“哥知道我是怎么想的吗？”

崔连准自觉心虚，至今他仍然会在直视崔秀彬的时候下意识躲避，温柔而灼热，涌动着的蓝色岩浆，恬静舒适的沉溺在他的视线中。尽管崔连准已经在这双眼睛中驻过一段时间，依旧觉得这是跌落到人间被藏起来的笨蛋星星。

“连准哥一直都是发着光的存在啊。我从来没有怀疑过哥会出道，拿到一位，大赏，站在最大最广的舞台上。因为是连准哥，所以肯定会做到的。”

“要是我能陪着你，就更好了。”

崔秀彬偏过头来向他笑，白麝香与树莓花的馨香的萦绕在鼻尖，两颗笨蛋星星闪了闪，折射出的却是本源于他的光芒。

不需要自我怀疑，不需要惶恐不安，在年下恋人的眼里，崔连准即为熠熠闪光的完美存在，艺术品最精准的定义，即使只是沾染着铁锈腥甜的待渡金属，也是月光下最耀眼夺目的红玫瑰。

尽管两颗心跌跌撞撞地绕了许多远路，但是没关系，它们干净又纯粹，总有一天会在漫漫余生中找到属于彼此的位置。


End file.
